User blog:Jpmrocks7/Summer Conference Meeting/What do YOU want done?
Hello Wiki! Tis I, JPM, with another update blog. This one's a biggun, so please bare with me. First off, our Summer conference call! Our wiki had it's first conference call last year, a day dedicated to working on the wiki, chatting with other members. We had over 500 typos fixed, created quite a few new templates for maps, and overall, had a fun time. This summer, we plan on doing the same thing, but hopefully with more members! While it's not happening for a while, I just wanted to get it out there that it will happen! For the call to work to it's highest efficiency, we need to know what you can do! We plan on tasking contributors out to tasks more suiting your skillset, and task groups will be lead by admins. We'll need people who are skilled with photo editing, and you will be teamed up with Ymmot392 and/or Shadowraptor101. You guys will be tasked with editing pre-existing photos into (hopefully) better images. You may not be this skilled... But something like this will be nice. Next, we'll need in-game photo catchers. These will the one tasked with collecting in-game screen shots of treasures, enemies, plants, etc. The only requirement is that you have programs that will allow you to take in-game pictures from Pikmin 1 and 2 (Pikmin 3 is almost entirely covered). Some basic photo editing will also be prefered as well. You then will need to uplod to the wiki and input the info correctly. You will be working with Ymmot392 and/or Shadowraptor101 with this. Screenshot 2014-03-31 at 9.27.28 PM.png Screenshot 2014-03-31 at 5.18.28 PM.png Tin Box.png Chronos Reactor.png Ionium Jet 2.png Finally, we'll need to the task group. They will be the ones in charge of fixing broken links, marking unneeded pages for deletion, working with ye olde HTML, etc. to improve the wiki overall. This will (hopefully) be the largest task group, and will be working with me, Jpmrocks7. This will also be quite difficult to do, so bare in mind. Requirements are ability to navigate wiki well. While this is an official work day, you are not required to participate the whole day. Even an hour's worth of contribution would be a great help. After the work is done (usually about 5 hours), we unwind and relax, playing Minecraft, drawing up fan art, as well as a few other small activities for funsies. We'll also hold a contest for a new wiki logo, so be aware for that artists! (The current one is great, but I'd like to see if there are other options). We'd also like to have a wiki background contest, making the background YOUR pikmin art! (Stay tuned for specifics). Also, we'd like to let as many wikia contributors know about this event, so we need to get as many users informed of this, new and old (that's about 2 million people, at least, why they don't help, IDK). Please spread the word around to other communities to help as well, from game forums, to art clubs, even some coders if they can help. We hope for this to be a big shindig, so ask them for (free!) help. Here's a copypasta for wiki members to post to inactive wiki members: "Hey there! We have an upcoming work day for the Pikmin Wiki, and you're invited! We'll need help with a lot of tasks to keep this wiki growing and standing strong. Please help out in any way you can, and stay posted! Thanks!" Just copy and paste the above to other inactive wiki members' pages. For advertising elsewhere, please make sure your posts follow the site's rules and guidelines (especially if you're daring enough to post on MiiVerse or forums, that can get intense...). And be welcoming, we want the community to grow! That's all I have to say. If anyone has any input or output, please let me know! We hope to have a bigger community by the end of 2014. And with that, Captains, dismissed! Category:Blog posts